Onnako and the Way of the Soldier
by The Blue Seeress
Summary: my sister is a weak little wimp I like to call onnako. because she is a pathetic basket case, i'm going to send her to one of the g-boys to get trained. i will get chs up as fast as i can, but school's a....uh...female dog.
1. Prolouge

Since you read the summary when you decided to read this (I hope) you know the plot. The scene: an imaginary apartment complex housing most of the Gundam Wing characters, me and my little sister, and a few imaginary civilians in an imaginary city in any state you like, as long as it's in America.   
  
*disclaimer* while following this line of speculation, it occurred to me that I should probably ask to borrow the cast for this. unfortunately, I don't know who to ask. well, I'm not making any money off this, so it should be ok. However, I had the forsight to ask my sister if I could borrow her persona for this, and she said it'd be ok, so whatever I do, she can't complain about! Therefore...hehehe. Foolish child.   
  
Prelude to Onnako and the Way of the Soldier   
  
"I'm home!" See looked up from her computer, grimacing as she realized her afternoon of peaceful fanfiction writing has been shattered by the return of her little sister.   
  
"That's nice, Onnako, no one cares." she said in an annoyed tone. "Why didn't you stay after school? I haven't had a quiet afternoon in ages."   
  
"They beat me up again." Onnako whined, emerging around the corner, sporting several gorgeous bruises and a fat, bleeding lip.   
  
"Oh for the love of..." See got up and got the bruise ointment out of the medicine cabinet of the bathroom. "What did you do this time?" she asked as she began applying it to the smaller girl's multiple swellings.   
  
"I was just standing up for what I believed in!" Onnako wailed, her lower lip trembling pathetically. "They were talking about my drawing for art class."   
  
See gave her an exasperated look. "How many times do I have to tell you, only pick the fights you know you can win! Either keep your mouth shut or take self defense." See blinked as an idea struck her. "Or maybe..." she murmured softly.   
  
"But if I keep my mouth shut, then everyone will tease me. And I don't know where to take self defense. You don't have that problem, you've always known how to fight."   
  
"Not exactly, I had a little help developing my technique." See said vaguely, "But shut up and listen a bit. When I was first learning how to fight, I worked Wufei and Heero. They could teach you!"   
  
"Well, so could you-" Onnako was abruptly cut off by See as she continued.   
  
"I couldn't remain objective enough. You'll get better training from one of them. And Heero can also teach you how to keep your mouth shut."   
  
Onnako wrinkled her nose in thought. "Will they both train me?"   
  
"I don't think so, they have differences of opinions on various points of training. You'll have to pick one"   
  
"Wufei." Onnako sighed dreamily. See arched one eyebrow.   
  
"Why?" Onnako blushed and tried to hide it.   
  
"He just always seemed more, well, dedicated." she said, blushing again and hoping her real reason did not communicate itself to the taller girl. Wufei was so hot...   
  
'Well, she'll probably work harder if she has a crush on him.' See thought, having noticed the real reason. 'It doesn't really matter.' She adjusted her computer a bit, and then turned around to face Onnako again. "Dormant trees produce no fruit." she commented.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means he lives across the hall, remember? I'll give you a note to let him know whats going on, and you can be on your way."   
  
Ten minutes later, Onnako was on her way, bearing See's letter and full of confidence. And See was relaxing comfortably in her room, about to start typing again. And then it hit her...   
  
"Oops, I forgot that Fei is a woman hating male chauvinist pig..."   
  
Just then, a thundering shout awakened the entire apartment complex.   
  
"I DO -NOT- TRAIN ONNAS!"   
  
See rolled her eyes. "Plan B..."   
  
"But I'm not a woman." Onnako retorted. She was standing in Wufei's living room, facing down the Solitary Dragon. The middle age Chinese decor of the room was spoiled by the presence of a high tech entertainment system on one wall.   
  
"I don't train onnakos either!" Wufei's Oriental features were contorted with rage and his skin turning an ugly puce.   
  
"But, but," Onnako's words dissolved into a wail as she began to cry.   
  
"Injustice! How dare you use your feminine wiles to try to change my mind!" Onnako began to cry harder. "Don't cry. Stop crying, for Natuku's sake." Onnako kept wailing. "Look, I'll buy you an ice cream." Onnako's tears automatically dried up.   
  
See, having heard this conversation through the wall, shook her head. "Oh well, Heero isn't so anti-female."   
  
Later...   
  
"Look, I REALLY need you to train her." See was standing in Heero's apartment, which was two doors down from hers. She and Heero were perch precariously in two of the few infinitesmal spots on the floor not covered by electronics or wires.   
  
"Do it yourself." Heero had his arms crossed and was struggling to maintain both the his death glare and his balance   
  
"You know better than that, Heero."   
  
"Hn. Why not send her to Fei?"   
  
See sighed exasperatedly. "Fei's got problems with treating women like humans, you know that. He drove poor Sally to lesbianess with that particular obsession."   
  
"Hn?" Heero completely lost his death glare as his eyes widened at that particular revelation.   
  
"Didn't you know? She's seeing Noin."   
  
"I thought Noin loved Zechs."   
  
"We're straying."   
  
Heero glared at her again. She glared right back at him. They stood like that for several minutes until, finally, he sighed. "Mission Accepted."   
  
"Thanks Heero, I knew I could count on you." Now that she had won, See could afford to be nice about it.   
  
"Hn. Send her here tomorrow at 3 pm."   
  
"She'll be there."   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Well, that took longer then I expected, but I got on a roll. If you don't understand any part of this, ask me in your review and I'll answer it in the next part, which will be up in exactly two days, so check back and read more.   
  
-TBS (superstation? hehe, it's late) 


	2. The Beginning

Here we are, the first part of the saga Onnako and the Way of the Soldier. I made another attempt to find the peeps who own Gundam Wing. It's Sotsu Agency Sunrise Company. Oh well, I don't own them, you know I don't, I know that you know I don't, you know...oh screw it. It's late. Oops, never mind, it's early. And sorry this is so late, i forgot to reckon with school. On with the fic.   
  
Onnako and the Way of the Soldier: Part I   
  
Onnako stood in front of the door to Heero's apartment. She trembled ever so slightly, but managed to ring the doorbell.   
  
She could here swearing and the clicking of various electronics from within. Then the door jerked open and an iratable voice barked "What?"   
  
Onnako's eyes bulged. She had forgotten he wore spandex shorts all the time. She also hadn't remembered how well developed he was. "Um..my sister, you know, See, said you would train me, and I'd really appreaciate if you would and-"   
  
Heero swore under his breath in japanese. "Shut up," he snapped at her, "Your first lesson is to speak only when told to."   
  
Onnako struggled with this startling concept, miraculously keeping her mouth shut.   
  
"Next, you'll need equipment." Onnako raised her hand. Heero stared at her in puzzlement. "What are you dong?" he asked bluntly. Onnako made strange noises in her throat and stared meaningfully at him. After a second of confused thought, he realized what was wrong. "When I ask a question, you can answer it."   
  
"Oh. Well, what I was doing was, well, see, in school we're not supposed to speak unless we're told to either, but some kids do anyway and then they get detention, which really sucks, but anyway, at school we're not supposed to speak so when we have a question we raise our hands and the th-" Heero cut her off again.   
  
"Only say enough to get the point across."   
  
"Why? I mean, if I only say enough to let you know what I was doing, then you wouldn't know as much as you do now, and tha-"   
  
"There are two reasons. One, some people are less patient then I am and would kill you if you ramble like that." Onnako's eyes widened to alien size. "Two, if I wanted to know more, I'd ask more." Onnako raised her hand again. "What?" Heero snapped at her.   
  
She struggled visibly with this new concept of saying only enough. "Equipment?" she asked finally.   
  
"Uniform and weapons. Knowing See, I don't suppose you have a gun."   
  
Head shake.   
  
"A knife?"   
  
Head shake.   
  
"Any kind of weapon at all?"   
  
"No."   
  
'What has See been thinking?' Heero thought, 'I know she dislikes guns, but she should have at least gotten her a knife.' He stood up and motioned for her to follow. "We'll get your equipment now." Onnako raised her hand again. "What is it this time?"   
  
"Why are we going to the back of your apartment to get my equipment? See says you should always work with something that has always been your own."   
  
'I guess See taught her more than I thought.' "I'm aware of that. But we're using the transportation I have back here." They stopped at the back wall of his apartment. He pushed a button, and the wall slid up to reveal a hangar housing Wing Zero.   
  
Later...   
  
"I knew you hadn't blown up Zero."   
  
"Drop it."   
  
"I also had a feeling you'd be to cheap to get a car because of that."   
  
"The word is practical and I said to drop it."   
  
"Give me a good reason, and I'll think about it."   
  
"Omae o korosu."   
  
"I doubt you could."   
  
"*glowers*"   
  
"Anyway, why get Onnako a green tank top and black spandex shorts for a uniform?"   
  
"Their comfortable and good to train in."   
  
"I see. Thus speaks the guy who wears this outfit everyday and probably will for the rest of his life and in the hereafter."   
  
"If you had trained her, you could have picked out her training clothes."   
  
"Hn. I suppose you aren't going to teach her knife fighting or throwing?"   
  
"Don't be stupid, of course I will."   
  
"You don't like knives. Or swords for that matter."   
  
"You don't like guns, but you still learned how to be a pretty good shot."   
  
"Point. But I suppose you'll start with basic."   
  
"It's the best place to start."   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Hmm, this was kinda short. I'll hafta make the next one longer.   
  
Sorry this is late. Lunch is short, so you know get two chapters today. Please read the next one while you're here, as I continue to torture Heero, and start to torture Onnako as I bring Duo on the scene (Duo is Onnako's fav g-boy, therefore...hehe). And who knows what I'll do to Wufei, Quatre and Trowa...*cruel chuckle*   
  
Aww, I'm sorry, you know I love you guys, but this is so much -fun-!   
  
-TBS 


	3. First Day of Training

Hi! Time for more fun and games at the G-boys and my little sister's expense. Not much to say, so I'll do a happy little disclaimer and get started.   
  
*disclaimer* For those of you who are wondering, still no luck on getting permission for this. However, no one is paying me to do this, so I'm gonna do it anyway. Sue me and get clobbered.   
  
Onnako and the Way of the Soldier: Part II   
  
"Just hit it, ok?"   
  
"But I'll hurt my hand."   
  
"It's a piece of tin, it won't hurt a bit."   
  
"Yes it will."   
  
"No it won't."   
  
"Yes it will."   
  
"No it won't."   
  
"Yes it will."   
  
Heero and Onnako broke off their debate upon hearing a soft chuckle coming from See's direction. She stopped as they turned to look at her and attempted valiantly to look serious.   
  
Heero glowered at her. "Don't you have anything better to do?"   
  
"Not at the minute," See smiled, "I don't start working until four."   
  
All three were in the park near their apartments, using the athletic equipment there. Heero had two small sheets of tin tightly lashed to the pull up bars and was trying to get Onnako to punch one to judge her upper arm strength.   
  
"I don't wanna hit it. I just had my hands moisturized." Onnako protested.   
  
"Too bad. Hit it." Heero was starting to develope a migrain from dealing with See's little sister.   
  
"Hit it or get a steady diet of bread and water for a month and no TV, Onnako." See barked.   
  
Heero darts a grateful look at her as Onnako draws back and socks the tin with all her strength.   
  
See and Heero gape at the pathetically non-existant dent her fist made.   
  
"Was that the hardest you could hit?" Heero asked finally.   
  
"Yep! And look, I made a mark!"   
  
See shook her head sadly. "Do you want to show her or should I?" she asked Heero.   
  
"I'll do it, but could you straighten it out?"   
  
"Sure." See tapped the back of the tin, hammering out the itsy-bitsy dip with ease. Then Heero drew back and socked the sheet as hard as he could.   
  
Onnako stared in shock as the tin plate crumpled into a mold of his fist.   
  
"That's how you're supposed to hit it." Heero said to the stricken child. "50 push ups, then we'll see how many pull ups we can make you do." Onnako dropped to her hands and knees and began to do weakling push ups. "If you do those, you have to do 150." he added.   
  
"See, do I hafta?" Onnako whined.   
  
"Yes." See answered, suppressing a cruel chuckle.   
  
Onnako whimpered and got her knees off the ground and began to plug away, keeping her rear in the air. Heero sighed and walked over to her.   
  
"Your body should be a straight line from your shoulders to you heels." he said, placing a foot on her rear and pushing it down.   
  
'Oooooh, he's looking at my body!' Onnako thought, 'And he's touching my butt!' She smiled at the thought.   
  
Heero, having seen that smile and figured out what it meant, hurriedly removed his foot. "See if you can hold that position." he ordered gruffly, trying hard not to retch.   
  
"My arms are tired." Onnako whined, now that her motivation was gone.   
  
"Hn. Well I guess 50 is a bit much for a beginner. Do 20 and you can be done for today."   
  
As Onnako struggled through the last 10 push ups, up comes another guy with long chestnut hair braided down his back. "Hey, a party! Who brought the munchies?"   
  
"Hey Duo." See waved him over, "Sorry, no food. I'm watching Onnako's first day of self defense training."   
  
"Ooo, comedy! Can I watch?"   
  
See reached out and swatted him on the arm. "Be nice," she commanded, "If you demoralize Onnako..." she left it hanging ominously.   
  
Duo nodded nervously, not wishing to be cut into sushi with the multiple knives See carried. "Actually, I'm here because I forgot the access code to level three in the S.S.R. files."   
  
"I'll send them to you later, they're on my laptop." See responded.   
  
"Will you two quit jabbering?" Heero yelled at them, "I'm trying to conduct a training session."   
  
Onnako dropped of the pull-up bars in startlement.   
  
"That was only one! Get back on the bar!" Heero barked.   
  
"But I'm so tired!!" Onnako wailed pathetically.   
  
"You tired after one!?" Duo shouted incrediously, "Make way, the Great Shinigami is going to show you how it's done."   
  
Duo flung himself down and started doing pushups. Onnako over-large eyes watch every muscle movement with interest. After about a hundred or so, the braided bundle of energy bounced up and begun to do pullups like his life depended on it.   
  
Well, maybe it did. His pride depended on it anyway.   
  
"And that," he said, bounding to the ground, "Is how you should be able to do it."   
  
"She's just getting started," See reminded him, "But you should be in better shape than this," she commented to her little sister, "What do you do in P.E.?"   
  
"I take ballet."   
  
All three face fault and sweat drop at the same time.   
  
"Did you know about this, See?" Duo finally asked.   
  
"No." See said, trying to get a hold of her shock.   
  
Heero was in a state of near-inarticulate rage. "YOU MADE ME TRAIN A BALLET DANCER TO FIGHT!!!" he shouted furiously at See.   
  
"I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW GODAMMIT!!!"   
  
"Such language, See. I'm shocked at you, shocked." Duo shook his head and tched a few times. "Think of the small, young, impressionable ears nearby."   
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP DUO!!" both irate fighters shouted at him. See took out one of her multiple throwing knives and flipped it towards him, pinning his braid to a tree.   
  
"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!! BROWNIE!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped and blinked a few times as crickets chirped. Duo tries franticaly to pull his braid loose.   
  
"Brownie?" Heero was the first to find his voice.   
  
"Don't tug at it Duo, or you'll cut it off." See advised.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Duo dropped his hands and began to tremple. "Please, See, help, take it out of Brownie, I can' stand it!"   
  
"Alright, alright. Hold still." See reached up and pulled the shuriken out of his "brownie" and the unoffending tree. "See Duo, it went between the hairs. Not a one cut."   
  
Duo ignored her and began to stroke his braid. "Oh Brownie, Brownie, I promise I'll never let it happen again, I'm so sorry.."   
  
"Brownie?" Heero repeated.   
  
Duo snapped back out of it. "Oops, uh, heh heh, did I say Brownie? You must have been mistaken, I-"   
  
"You call your braid Brownie?" Heero and See snickered a bit, both being way too dignified to collaspe in to hysterical laughter like they wanted to.   
  
"It's not funny!" Onnako shouted, "Leave him alone!"   
  
See and Heero at looked her. "Poor Duo, yet another crazed female after you. Not bad for a guy with a boyfriend." See said with a evil grin on her face. She and Heero began to chuckle again, while Duo looked uncomfortable and tried to edge away and Onnako blushed bright red.   
  
"I do NOT have a crush on him!" she shouted loudly, "It's just you shouldn't laugh at peoples nick-names!" Then she blinked as See's second comment penetrated her thick skull. "What do you mean, a guy with a boyfriend?"   
  
"Duo and Quatre live together," Heero answered, "They have for quite some time."   
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Onnako shouted.   
  
"I told you she has a crush on you, Duo." See commented quietly.   
  
After a bit, everyone remembered what they were supossed to be doing.   
  
"Alright, now kick the other piece of tin." Heero ordered Onnako.   
  
"But it's so HIGH!"   
  
"Just kick it."   
  
"I'm going to work now," See commented, "Are you working this shift at Carmen's Duo?"   
  
(A.N.:Carmen's is a restuarant we all work at to pretend to be civilians)   
  
"Yep. And so is Quatre. Let's go."   
  
"Heero, after your done tortur- er, I mean training, Onnako, bring her down with you and we'll feed you." See called out as they left.   
  
"And see if you can drag Wu-man and Trowa down too." Duo added.   
  
Heero nodded. "Now kick it."   
  
"I don't wanna. I'll pull a hamstring."   
  
"Kick it."   
  
"No."   
  
"Kick it."   
  
"No."   
  
"Kick it."   
  
"No."   
  
Heero began to swear in japanese, wishing fervently See was still there to threaten her little sister. "You said you take ballet, you should be able to kick that high."   
  
"I'm only in beginner level."   
  
Heero pulled out some more swear words. "Alright, either you kick it, or we go down to the track and run at MY pace until I'M tired."   
  
"Alright, alright, I'll kick it." Onnako drew back and kicked the piece of tin, leaving a much more respectable dent then her punch did. Heero regarded it speculatively.   
  
"Not too bad. There's hope." he told her, "But it could be better. Do you know what lunges are?"   
  
Onnako frowned. See mentioned something like lunges, now what were they? Oh yeah, the duck walk thingy. "Yeah."   
  
"Alright." Heero marked of about fifty yards of the grass. "Do lunges across and back this area."   
  
"But those HURT!!!"   
  
"That's right. Pain is muscles being torn so they can repair themselves stronger."   
  
"WHAT!? I'm tearing muscle!?"   
  
"That's what strength training is. Now get started."   
  
Onnako groaned and started. Then she groaned with each lunge as they became more and more painful. Finally she was done she moved towards a bench, until she was stopped by a crisp order from her trainer.   
  
"Don't sit down."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Your muscles will seize up. Walk around."   
  
Not wishing to have her legs seize up, she walked until the worst of the pain was gone. "Okay, now what?" she asked cheerily.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. Well, if she really wants more... "Your going to learn how to punch now."   
  
"But I know how to punch. You saw me punch the piece of tin earlier."   
  
"That was not a punch."   
  
"Yes it was."   
  
"No it wasn't."   
  
"Yes it was."   
  
"Arrrrgghhh!"   
  
Later...   
  
"So, how did it go?" See asked dulcetly as an irate-looking Heero trudged in.   
  
"Omae o korosu."   
  
"Relena's not here." Duo commented.   
  
Heero grunted. "Damn."   
  
"Poor Heero." Quatre said sympathetically.   
  
See suddenly realized that someone was missing. "Heero, where's my sister?"   
  
"I dropped her off at your apartment after she collasped."   
  
See raised an eyebrow. "I see. So, what'll it be?"   
  
"Just get me a drink for now."   
  
"Got it." Duo responded, picking up a large cup.   
  
"Eh, Carlos! Podemos charlar con nuestro amigo por un rato?" See called out in Spanish to their boss.   
  
"Eh, pero regresa cuando tenemos personas aqui." he called back from the grill.   
  
"What did he say?" Quatre had never mastered Spanish, even though he worked with the rest at the Mexican restaurant.   
  
"He said we can take a break and talk with Heero until a customer gets here."   
  
"Oh. Maybe I should I take Spanish."   
  
"Has Onnako been giving you lip, Heero?" See asked.   
  
"Hai. Every time I tell her to do something."   
  
See glared ominously. "She won't tomorrow, I promise."   
  
"Thanks, See." Heero said, looking at her gratefully.   
  
"You never seemed to be the type who would be good with kids Heero," Duo commented, coming around with the drink. He sant down next to Quatre and put his arm around him. "I'm surprised your doing so well."   
  
"Thank you ever so much Duo." Heero replied flatly.   
  
"Don't tease him Duo," Quatre admonished his boyfriend with a poke, "He has enough trouble."   
  
Just then, a customer walked in, interrupting the coversation. He was followed by three more, and by the time they were gone, it was quitting time. Everyone who was working punched out their cards and helped themselves to the leftovers. Walking back to the apartment, See remembered something.   
  
"Heero, Onnako's not training the day after tomorrow."   
  
"Why not? She should train every day."   
  
"Eighth grade grad. It's her special day."   
  
"That's right!" Quatre exclaimed, "You can't make her train on her graduation day, Heero."   
  
An idea suddenly occurs to the Perfect Soldier. "That means she'll be home all day for the next three months, right?"   
  
See smiled as she caught on. "Right."   
  
Duo looked confused. "Huh?"   
  
"You'll see." both fighters answered.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
What's going to happen to poor Onnako? Be afraid. Be very afraid, and be very grateful you are not her.   
  
-TBS   
  



	4. My sister beserks?

Remember to keep being afraid, there's an interesting plot twist here (Arigatou, Lady Panther!). And I finally got enough cash to buy Gundam Wing!! CELEBRATE!! *blinks, and remembers that it was a dream* Damn.   
  
Onnako and the Way of the Soldier: Part III   
  
See walked in to Onnako's bedroom at five in the morning. She quietly inserted a Mettalica CD in the player on Onnako's desk and turned it up all the way. Checking her earplugs, she turned it on.   
  
"YEOW!!!" Onnako shouted,coming awake with a start, "What the..."   
  
"It's time to get up." See answed complacently, switching the player off and removing her earplugs.   
  
"But I don't have school today." Onnako whined.   
  
"No, but you have training."   
  
"At five in the morning!?"   
  
"To make up for the time you wasted yesterday talking back to Heero. Do it again today and you WILL feel my wrath."   
  
"WHAT!!!?"   
  
"Breakfast in five, by the way."   
  
About a minute later, See looked up from the bagels she was slicing at the shuffling sound coming from the hall. It was Onnako, in a long pink robe and two fuzzy white kitty slippers.   
  
"Why aren't you dressed?" She said, grimacing, "And what is with the outfit?"   
  
"It's pretty, and it's warm and I'm cold. And I'm not getting dressed before breakfast." Onnako grumbled sulkily.   
  
"Pretty? Have you been talking to Quatre lately?"   
  
"Yeah, yesterday, why?"   
  
"-_- Never mind. Eat your bagel."   
  
Later...   
  
"I assume See told you how long we're training for today."   
  
"No, she didn't." Onnako looked a little dazed and a lot cold.   
  
"We'll take a break around noon, and if you've done well, we'll stop then." Heero smiled inwardly at the relieved look on Onnako's face. "That gives us about 6 and a half hours, let's get started."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"And no talking today."   
  
Onnako pulled a Trowa: "...!"   
  
1st Hour:   
  
"Don't just use your shoulders when you do pullups. Use your whole arm as you go along."   
  
"Pant, gasp, pant, gasp *drops*"   
  
"Back on the bar, you still need to do five more."   
  
"Groan, pant, gasp."   
  
"Alright, good. Now stretch your arms like this."   
  
"!@#$%^&*!"   
  
"See needs to cut down on how much she swears around you."   
  
2nd Hour:   
  
"Lunges aren't hard, and you need to streghten your legs."   
  
"Bu-"   
  
"*cuffs her* No talking. A fighter needs to know the discipline of silence. Now stretch, or you'll feel it in the morning."   
  
3rd Hour:   
  
"Thrust your arm forward, like this. No, turn it. That's pretty good, do those on that board over there."   
  
Half an hour later:   
  
"Ok, we'll work on kicks now..."   
  
4th hour:   
  
"Alright, take a break and stretch out. We're going to see if you can use what you just learned in a combat situation."   
  
Onnako's eyes widened. Then she stopped wasting time and started to stretch like her life depended on it (AN: Well...maybe it did).   
  
A few minutes later, Heero and Onnako squared off.   
  
"Throw the first hit." Heero ordered bruskly.   
  
Onnako tried valiantly not to quake with fear, and threw a kick at him. Heero easily dodged and moved his fist slowly in her direction. Onnako dodged (albeit rather clumsily) and countered with a blow to his collarbone, which he also dodged. They continued in this fashion for several minutes.   
  
Then Heero noticed to appraoch of a certain blonde arabian. He was running and looking rather concerned. Curious, Heero almost got a solid blow in the stomach. "Hang on a sec," he said as he dodged.   
  
Unfortunately, Onnako had inherited a certain degree of battle rage from her older sister and was at a very low key of it. Just enough, however, so she did not hear Heero tell her to stop. As he turned around to see what Quatre wanted, she kicked him in the ass.   
  
His spew of curses snapped her out of it about two seconds too late.   
  
"WHAT PART OF 'HANG ON A SEC' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!?!? IF YOU EVER DO THAT-" Heero's angry tirade was cut off by Quatre's even louder yell.   
  
"STOP! You shouldn't be training her if you're going to yell at her like that!" Quatre came over and put his arm around the stunned Onnako.   
  
However, it takes more than that to interrupt the wrath of Heero, once started. "GODDAMMIT THEN YOU TRAIN HER, SINCE YOU'D BE SO MUCH BETTER AT IT!!"   
  
"That a good idea, Heero, I think I will." That stopped Heero like a deluge of icy water.   
  
"But...you don't believe in fighting."   
  
"I believe in self defence, and the Magunacs will help me." Quatre looked at the still stunned Onnako. "Would it be ok with you?" She nodded numbly. "Well then..."   
  
Heero hastily agreed before his good fortune disapeared. "I'll tell See." He said hurriedly, turning to go.   
  
"Oh wait, Heero." Heero turned around relunctantly thinking 'damn he changed his mind, knew it was to good to be true...'   
  
"See asked me to remind you to get the sausages and hamburgers for tomorrow's barbecue."   
  
'Oh is that all?' "Thanks, Quatre," Heero said, trying not to look visibly relieved, "I'll go right now." Heero zipped off as fast as he could go.   
  
Quatre watched him run with a smile. Then he turned back to Onnako, who was slowly recovering. "Knowing Heero, you've probably trained enough for today. Can you be out here at 6 tomorrow morning?"   
  
Onnako's mouth hung open. She was absolutely stunned be his manners. "I...guess so."   
  
"Good, see tomorrow then. We'll be done in time for the barbecue, don't worry." Quatre added, winking at her.   
  
Onnako nodded, and watched him jog off. And far away, we hear the distant, rather loud sounds of See's response to Heero's news...   
  
Hehe, To Be Continued...   
  
TBS: Well now, wasn't that fun?   
  
Heero: God no.   
  
TBS: *glares at him* Hey, at least your not her personal trainer anymore. Stop complaining.   
  
Heero: *lifts hands up in thanks and sings heaven's praises*   
  
TBS: *watches with a raised eyebrow* Ok...review, please? 


	5. Son of a gun, so does Quatre.

This is a very...odd chapter. I don't want to say to much, you'll see.   
  
Onnako and the Way of the Soldier: Part IV   
  
In the darkness when the sun has not quite gotten to this half of the world, there is peace, silence and tranquility for those who do not need to get up early. However, those who have training at six do not get such luxuries.   
  
Offspring blares throughout the apartment complex, shattering the morning tranquility, and waking up Onnako.   
  
"Is that fun?" Onnako demanded of the smugly grinning personage standing in her doorway.   
  
"You bet," See smirked, "Now get up, and no breakfast until you're dressed."   
  
"But Seeee.."   
  
"Just because it's Quatre and not Heero doesn't mean you can slack off." See turned and went into the kitchen. "And it should be Vegita*." she muttured as she started the pancakes.   
  
Later...say about 11...   
  
"I have ten bucks that say she'll come back with pacifist ideals." Duo commented, lounging on a sofa in See's living room.   
  
Wufei snorted. "You're on, I'm betting she'll become a Magunac."   
  
"Hey, no fair, that's a good bet!"   
  
Heero looked thoughtful. "I'll go either of you double or nothing that she'll come back with a love for tea."   
  
"DUO!" See shouted angrily from the kitchen, "Did you eat all the potato chips again?"   
  
Duo gulped. "Uh...I was just about to go out and get some more."   
  
Trowa stuck his head out of the kitchen. "While you're out, could you get some tomatoes?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem." Duo answered before zipping out of range of See's wrath.   
  
He then zipped back in again. "Someone turn on the news NOW," he panted with un-Duoish seriousness. Wufei obeyed, stunned.   
  
Trowa and See walked out to see what the commotion was and gasped. The camera was focused on the rather annoying newcaster, but in the background they could see the downtown area. Several warehouses were smoldering rubble, and as they watched, another one exploded.   
  
"As you can see, the madman has already demolized several buildings," the anchor chattered happily, "So far, no one has been killed, but the SWAT team believes it's only a matter of time before he aims the bazooka at people."   
  
Just then, a shell hurtled toward the camera. The screen abruptly changed angles to a much closer camera and a different reporter.   
  
"We have been able to get close enough to show you the lunatic," he informed the audience, "You might even be able to hear him, as he is shouting rather loudly."   
  
The camera focused on the guy with the bazooka. Everyone in the room not already standing jumped to their feet.   
  
"Holy shit," Duo said in a strangled tone, "It's Quatre!"   
  
And indeed it was. That blonde head was unmistakable, and they could all hear him screaming "The universe has gone crazy and therefore I must destroy it!!!!" All five left the building and raced towards downtown.   
  
Once there, it was a real struggle to get Duo through the crowds to his koibito. However, a few cobalt and sapphire death glares generously despensed by Heero and See cleared a path almost as fast as Wufei's katana or Duo's man-sized beam scythe. Trowa flipped over the heads of the crowd to try to hold Quatre until Duo could get there.   
  
The SWAT teams, however, provided a little more obstruction.   
  
"No civilians!" barked one of them, and several machine guns were trained on them to keep them away. Several were approaching Trowa with similar intentions: keep the civilians from killing themselves (I don't like those goons, can anyone tell?).   
  
See sighed, and pulled out a REALLY strong explosive. "Get to Quatre," she suggested, immobilizing the SWAT's with the giant crater the ovely little grenade made.   
  
"QUATRE!" Duo shouted at the rather insane blonde, pouring all his feeling for his little cherub of a white arab into the call.   
  
Quatre heard him, and swung his bazooka around to point at his braided itooshu. Then he slowly realized who he was pointing it at, and sanity flooded over him again. He looked around at the destruction and screamed something in Arabic, then collasped into Duo's arms.   
  
"We should go now," Trowa suggested, looking meanigfully at See, who was running out of explosives and empty space to chuck them in.   
  
"Good idea," Wufei acknowledged, "Reporters on all sides, closing in fast."   
  
"I'll hold 'em," See growled, pulling out the last five, "Get moving, I'll catch up."   
  
Exit Wild Wing Boys, stage....something. As soon as they had a decent head start, See released all of them at once and sprinted after them. Then stopped dead. "Onnako..." she hissed quietly, then went off in another direction.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
*: For those who did not get the starred comment, Vegita is a character from Dragonball Z. He is obsessed with training and being better than all the other characters. He trains really, really hard, ergo it should be Vegita training Onnako because he will tolerate no slacking off. Unfortunately, he reminds me of Wufei, so he wouldn't do it. See prologue.   
  
Ok, that was a lot more serious then the rest of the chapters. Sorry. The next one will hopefully be funnier. It will involve lots of yelling at Onnako, at least. Yeah, you guessed it, it was all her fault. 


End file.
